gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting Executioner
The Fighting Executioner (Commonly called The Executioner) is a fast, heavy, and powerful War class Brig in service for the guild, Moon Hawk. She is a dark, powerful, has the armor of a War Galleon, and she will later be given the Copperhead hull upgrade through the Reinforced Tier. She also has a boost of extra damage with the Open Fire sails upgrade. She is captained by Matthew Sternrage. Queen Anne's Revenge The Fighting Executioner first encountered the Queen Anne's Revenge off the shore of Tortuga and with only one crewman aboard with Matthew, the Executioner sunk the Revenge without losing her crew. *On June 1, an EITC Treasure Fleet appeared near Outcast and the Executioner was the only ship that completely sunk the fleet. Right after the Fleet, the Revenge appeared nearby and the Crew of the Executioner boarded and sunk the Revenge.* "The EITC and the Anne in one was like an unbelievable battle ten times stronger than the Olympian War. Remind me to do that again." ~Matthew Sternrage Scoundrel of the Seas When the Bounty Hunters came into the Caribbean, the Executioner returned to only sink three ships before being lost from an unfortunate incident. *The ship was lost as of this, but was later restored from this.* She later sailed with temporary captain Lawrence Dampsilver until the Bounty Hunters began coming in. She was attacked by Red Dervish twice, Century Hawk, Killyaded, Scorned Siren twice, Cutter Shark, and was chased off to Cuba by En-Garde and Flying Storm when the Navy closed all the ports. The Executioner began to adapt to this and began making tactics to throw off hunters and warships and sank all bounty hunters and the En-Garde, Tally-Ho, and the Battle-Royale. French Privateering Though the Fighting Executioner is prefered to not participate in Privateering, she aids the French in the war against the Spanish after she was restored with help from the French after the Olympian War. The ship was given the rank of 4 in SVS infamy. At a few points in time, she was captured by Spanish and forced to privateer for them, but has since was able to resist Spanish control. The Executioner is usually a support ship to aid heavier vessels, but when she is the strongest, she is packed with explosives and fury for up-close damage and thunder bolts for long-range attacks. She has difficulty attacking Light Sloops as they are too small for the Executioner's wide-range broadsides. She corrects this by having the deck guns fire explosives, the most damaging ammo. Notes *The Fighting Executioner is a flagship of the Moon Hawk Guild. *The ship was named when Sternrage favored Fighting EITC Executioners, hence the name Fighting Executioner. *The Executioner was severely damaged by both Treasure Fleets and the Revenge at seperate times. Coincidentally, the Treasure Fleet was EITC in both encounters and it all occurred off Isla Tormenta. *The Executioner has a certain attack pattern on ships, as she goes for Undead ships more before one living ship to draw in Bounty Hunters. *The Executioner had one temporary captain, Lawrence Dampsilver. Coincidentially, both Matthew and Lawrence were in Spartans Savvy Jrs at the time. *The Executioner's toughest ship challenge was the Tally-Ho, due to the Tally-Ho having explosives of great magnitude and the most health being a Ship of the Line. *The * sign in the above is of reference of a part of time in the game (In the Scoundrel of the Seas, it references the bugs of losing conection, and in the QAR, it references the time when the QAR appeared after the Treasure Fleet on that day). Category:POTCO Vessels Category:POTCO